Sugarplum Curtis
by Stay Country
Summary: A quick one-shot making fun of the Mary-Sue.


**Just a one-shot about the typical sister, Mary-Sue. I left somethings out, but I think I covered a good bit. Tell me if you like it?**

* * *

I walked inside to our house. It was another typical day for me. The clouds covered the sun. The air was thick with the smell of May flowers. And I could hear the whole gang inside the house- which was slightly strange. It wasn't often that all my brother's friends were in the house at the same time.

"Sugarplum!" Someone called as I reached the inside. They wrapped their arms around my waist, picked me up and spun me around.

I tried to push away from their arms, clenching my teeth. "Two-Bit, what are you doing? And why are you calling me Sugarplum?"

"Well, that's your name! And I'm just giving you a hug! We're so close, why wouldn't I?"

I looked at him. "What are you talking about? My name's Jessica. And we're not clo-"

I was cut off by someone grabbing me and setting me in their lap. They kissed my neck and my face instantly turned red from embarrassment. I tried to push away, but they kept a strong hold on me. I turned around.

"What the hell are you doing, Dally?"

Dally smirked. "Well, we're together ain't we?" He narrowed his eyes. "Of course, Steve has been trying to steal you from me. As usual. We're always fighting over you."

My eyes widened as I pointed to myself. "Me?" He nodded. "You're fighting over me?" He nodded once more. I shook my head and pushed off of him quickly. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Out of nowhere, Johnny walked into the room. He looked really shy- something that was really strange for anyone in my brother's gang. He nodded at me, before giving me a small hug.

"Um, Johnny? Is there a reason that we are…?"

"Get off of my girlfriend!" Steve yelled, pushing Johnny aside. I stared at him. Steve had a temper, but he never came off as a complete jerk. I looked at him.

"Not you, too! What's wrong with you guys?"

"Sugarplum!" My brother, Soda, called as he walked into the room. He picked me up and I pushed away from him. Why were they picking me up? Why were they telling me they were dating me? And who the hell was Sugarplum?

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." I ground out.

Soda laughed slightly. "Why? Dad gave you the name, Sugar. He was real creative, remember? Just like you, with your music and all."

"No…" I said slowly. "I can't sing to save my life. And Mom named me Jessica since I was the only girl."

"Well, you don't normally act like a girl! Normally, you wear jeans and just throw your hair up." He paused. "Oh! And you hang out with the gang. You're just one of the guys."

"Since when?" I threw my arms up. "I'm wearing a skirt. I always wear skirts!" I sighed. "And when was the last time I hung out with you all? We woulda been like, what? Seven maybe? I have my own friends!"

"Yeah, but they're all guys," Dally cut in. "And that makes me really angry."

I was becoming really confused and frustrated. I did not know a Sugarplum. I did not hang out with the gang. I hadn't worn pants in years! Not to mention, I never had feelings for anyone in the gang – not since I was twelve at least. Everyone was acting strange and unnatural. It was all so cluttered in my head.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples. "Will you all please stop? This is really annoying?"

Then Ponyboy walked in. "What's wrong, Sugarplum?" He gasped suddenly. "Did the socs jump you again?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Again? I've never been jumped by socs."

Two-Bit suddenly jumped up. "HEY! She cocked her eyebrow! She used the facial expression that I made up!"

"Two-Bit, people have been cocking their eyebrows since the beginning of time."

He didn't reply. I groaned in frustration. What. Was. Happening?

"Don't you remember when Randy wanted to get revenge on us so he jumped you?" Soda asked quickly. "Or that time they tried to rape you by the school? OR, that time when-"

"Soda, that never happened!" I yelled suddenly. "You all are insane! What is going on? This isn't funny anymore!"

"Sugarplum," Darry said as he walked into the room. I groaned. He smiled. "What happened to your long, bleach blonde hair that reached your mid-back? Or your purple eyes that sometimes have specks of silver in them?" He suddenly raised his eyebrows. "And why are you wearing a skirt?"

I pulled on my hair and stomped my foot. "Stop! This isn't funny! I'm not Sugarplum. I'm Jessica. Do you hear me? _Jessica. _And I've never had bleach blonde hair. It has been brown and to my shoulders since the beginning of time. And my eyes? Yes, they've been green forever. And I always wear skirts!"

Suddenly, they all started laughing. Dally came over and hugged me- which was even stranger than anything else. Dally was not emotional in anyway. I was freaked out. No, I was more than freaked out. In fact, I was frightened. It was as though I had walked into a whole different house.

I was ready to run for it. These people were not part of my brother's gang. These people were insane. Hugging me? Talking to me? I barely ever spoke words with my brothers or their friends. We knew each other. We were civil. But, hell, we didn't hang out or go out or date each other. I had my own friends. I had my own activities.

A headache crept through my temple and I went to rub it out. "Guys, please. What is going on?"

Before anyone could reply with another absurd explanation, Steve walked up to me. Dally had an arm around my waist still, but Steve wasted no time crashing his lips into mine. I about threw up as I pushed him and Dally away at once.

"Stop!" I screamed. Everything got quiet. They all stared at me. "Will you please stop?"

Pony came up to me. "It's alright, Sissy. You'll be okay."

"Sissy?"

Suddenly everything went dark and I shot up. I took a deep breath and looked around. I was in my room, in my bed. A realization came to me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"It was a dream."

* * *

**I don't know. I've seen a few of the Mary-Sue stories that make fun of it. I tried? Let me know if I failed…haha.**


End file.
